


Soft and Warm

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But Not Much, Caring Viktor, Depression, M/M, None sexual bathing, Nudity, Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Viktor does what he can to help Yuuri through a slight plight of Depression.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED TO UPLOAD THIS YESTERDAY. But something was going down so I was unable to do so.   
> Anyway. Please enjoy. I've had a hectic couple of weeks and whenever I get stressed I just want cute, cuddly fic like this.

 

Viktor learns more things about Yuuri the longer they’re in Russia, mostly when there isn’t a competition to prepare for. Russian and Japan Nationals took place at the same time and so they had to be parted for a week or more. Thankfully they both got to the podium. Both winning Gold. Yuuri by a mili-point. 

 

It was better than the twelve that separated him and Yuri at the grand Prix. Yuuri will do better next season. Viktor hopes. One of them will have Gold. He’s glad for that season off. It had it’s ups and downs. Thank God Makkachin is alright. But honestly, the break is where he learns the most about Yuuri.

 

He’s broken out of his thoughts as Yuri skates up to him; “What’s wrong with Katsudon?” he mumbled. Yuuri is doing figures on the other side of the rink. Looking dreamily at the ice, not really paying attention to anything. A sharp order from Viktor will probably snap him out of it. Yuri speaking so low meant he didn’t want to be over heard. 

 

“Honestly, he sometimes gets this way.” Viktor shrugged. The last time it had lasted a day and Viktor had been gone for most of it. But later Yuuri seemed back to normal. This, however, had gone on for three days. He didn’t want to do anything, even skating seemed to take a lot out of him. Viktor couldn’t say for sure what Yuuri was feeling. 

 

“What are you going to do about it?” Yuri asked. He cared. The young blond did care and it showed. He didn’t want Yuuri to retire just as much as Viktor. Which was why he had to win Gold. For them both. Even if Viktor never said a word to him. Yuri knew exactly what had happened. 

 

“Hmmmmm….” Viktor put a finger to his lips. Watching Yuuri make Figure eights. 

 

“Well, whatever you do, you better make sure he gets better.” Yuri skated off. He had his own program to work on. He was going to produce it on his own this season and had gotten an early start on it. 

 

Viktor knew he was right. Yuuri’s skating will suffer if the boy doesn’t get over whatever it is that’s bothering him. 

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor clapped his hands to get Yuuri’s attention. He looked over with blank red-brown eyes. Oh, Viktor didn’t know how it’d gotten worse but it did. 

 

“Let’s go home.” Viktor cocked his head to the left. “Okay?” heart-shaped smile plastered on his face. 

 

Yuuri sighed, but skated towards Viktor. The hug he gave the older man was perfunctory at best. Viktor frowns, but follows Yuuri off the ice. They undo their skates and pack their stuff. Yuuri finds that he has misplaced his hoodie. Well, it was Viktor’s that Yuuri had stolen because he loved oversized clothing. 

 

Viktor threw his Olympic jacket over Yuuri’s shoulders instead. “Let’s go.” he isn’t waiting, he’s got his bag on one shoulder, and he wears the hoodie Yuuri had been looking around for. Yuuri puts his arms through the jacket and zips it up. Grabs his bag. 

 

“Okay.” he agrees. 

 

Viktor, a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back, ushers him out the doors. Practice will be useless with Yuuri like this. He has to find a way to take care of it. Yuuri seems to be having a hard time doing so himself. 

 

So. Homeward bound they are. 

 

~*~

 

He feels like the void is described.

 

Empty. 

 

Empty of all emotion. Motivation. Anything that human beings are made to feel. It’s as if those things do not exist within him. Or, that one thing has taken over and won’t let him go. And Yuuri has had this “feeling” for a while. Ever since he was a kid there would be days where he’d be sluggish. Where he’d just lie on the floor and not move. It was odd for a three year old, but as long as he wasn’t tripping people his family mostly left him alone. 

 

Alone. 

 

He was Alone before. 

 

But not now. And he knows he is worrying Viktor. And Yuri. And Mila. And Georgi. And Yakov. And Lilia. And. And. And. He hasn’t even spoken to Phichit beyond cursory polite stuff. Yuuri can’t even find the motivation to facetime with him. And he loves Phichit. The Thai Skater was skilled, and kind, and funny. He was a sweetheart all around and always helped if Yuuri was feeling down. Yuuri never showed this to him. It would have killed Phichit not being able to do anything about it. 

 

Viktor, however, knows in a second and Yuuri knows he can’t fake it till he makes it with Viktor. Somehow, Viktor has always known him best. And Viktor has always met him in the middle. But, right now, that seems like effort he can’t drudge up. 

 

“Sit on that couch, and don’t move.” Viktor veritably makes Yuuri sit down. He holds a finger out, in the “stay” motion he uses on Makkachin. “Be good while I go get the bath ready. Okay?” 

 

Yuuri doesn’t bother to answer; Viktor is turning away anyway. Yuuri probably would have sassed him on any other day. Not now. Now he just wanted to curl up and let the world fly by and not even care. Yuuri pulls socked feet onto the couch. And lies his head on his knees. 

 

A hand is tugging at him what seems to be forever after; and he goes. Because those hands are insistent. He is taken to the bathroom where the hands uncloth him and help him into the bath. The water is hot. Making his skin turn pink.

 

Viktor kneels at the side of the tub on some towels to protect his knees. He has a wash cloth and Yuuri’s favorite smelling soap in hand. Carefully he soaps the cloth up. Once the suds are all over and the smell of Vanilla and Lavender is stronger, he gently puts the cloth to skin. 

 

Yuuri huddles in the bath, letting Viktor bathe him; steam from the water rose. It was almost as hot as the onsen back in Hasetsu. Viktor hums something, Yuuri can’t really catch the tune. Or. To be more truthful. He doesn’t bother. Because he doesn’t care. Viktor soaps the cloth up once more and gently raises a leg from the water; he runs the cloth up and done. 

 

None of the movements are sexual; The cloth grazes his cock and balls but does not linger. Viktor moves on to the other leg. Once that is done, he splashes a cup of water over Yuuri’s head. Without a word, Viktor shampoo’s and conditions his hair. 

 

“Yuuri?” 

 

“I’m fine.” the words are hollow and they both know it. Viktor helps him out. Dries him just as he had bathed Yuuri and then dressed him in oversized sweats and a white t-shirt with a taco character on it. Given to him by Chris as a gag gift for his birthday a few years ago. 

 

A blanket from the bed and a tea mug later, Yuuri is tucked onto the couch. The tv is on, in English - the game show is vapid and doesn’t call for much thought. Just what Yuuri needed. 

 

Viktor sits on the other end of the couch, laptop on his lap; he’s doing his best to research more for their programs, when Yuuri puts a hand on Viktor’s foot that lies on his knees. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Viktor looked up from his work. 

 

“Thank you, I don’t mean to be a burden.” Yuuri said, not looking away from the tv. 

 

“You’re not a burden, you’re the light of my life. I want to take care of you.” Viktor said. His voice soft. As he’d been since they had left the rink. 

 

“I think…..I might be feeling better.” Yuuri said. 

 

“Good.” 

  
Yuuri pulled his hand away and brought the blanket around his shoulders and continued to stare at the tv. Viktor left him to it; he may not have been able to fix anything. But sometimes Yuuri needed to know that someone cared. 


End file.
